Totalmente mi primera vez
by pato idd 13
Summary: Advertencia:pesimo summary.La historia se centra en cuatro amigos que quieren "terminar" con un asunto... OwenxIzzy,GeoffxBridgette,TrentxGwen y HaroldxLeshawna...Al parecer DuncanxCourtney...
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Hola, me conocen? Soy el hermano menor de Naty-Kitty .Esta es mi primer historia así que será importante para mi .Y lo mejor es que esta historia no la hago solo, porque mi hermana ayudara con el romance, el drama y toda esa basura , yo me concentrare en la puedo decir ahora .Luces, cámara, acción .

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island no me pertenece (y que? Puedo escribir esto no?)

Disclaimer 2: American Pie no me pertenece (si me perteneciera lo arruinaría)

Disclaimer 3 y último (creo): el 70% del fic es mío y el restante 20% es de mi hermana Naty-Kitty , que ya especifique (soy bueno en matemáticas no?)

Primero, la historia es basada en la trama de American Pie y los personajes son de Total Drama Island.

El fic es algo cambiado de la trama a como le hubiera ocurrido a los protagonistas.

Estos son básicamente quienes (por el parecido) son los personajes:

Owen es Jim Izzy es Michelle

Geoff es Kevin Bridgette es Vicky

Trent es Oz Gwen es Heather

Duncan es Stifler

Harold es Finch Leshawna es la mama de Stifler

Lindsay es Jessica

Cody es Sherman Heather como Nadia

Tyler es Justin Ezequiel es John

Nota: Courtney no saldrá por que Stifler no se "encuentra" con nadie en American llegara a hacer una versión de American Wedding es muy posible que salga pero eso depende del éxito del fic. Si quieren que Courtney salga envien 1, si quieren que no salga envien 2, si quieren que mate a mi hermana y me lleve el crédito por sus historias envien 3.

Nota 2: los demás personajes serán inventados por mi o por mi hermana.

Nota 3: me gustan los ñoquis

Entendieron la historia? Espero que si y espero que les guste pero esto es solo el comienzo ni siquiera porque esto es el prologo .Adiós


	2. El pacto

**El pacto**

Hola soy yo Pato idd 12 con mi primera historia (segundo capitulo aunque no se si cuenta el prologo), este episodio es importante porque aquí empieza lo bueno espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que en este fic los chicos no participaron en Total Drama Island es una historia en la que todos van a la misma secundaria (excepto los personajes a los que no se me ocurrió un buen papel).Lo mas importante de este fic es saber que Owen,Trent,Geoff,Harold y Cody son vírgenes, no se me ocurre nada mas .sin mas preámbulos comencemos.

Disclaimer: American Pie no me pertenece (no se a quien le pertenece tampoco pero debería averiguarlo).

Disclaimer 2: Total Drama Island no me pertenece (lo mismo que lo anterior)

Disclaimer 3: Este fic es gran parte mío y pequeña parte de mi hermana.

Ok si puse preámbulos NO ME JUZGEN.

Michigan ,East Great Falls , casa de Owen:

**Normal POV:**

Owen estaba bailando desnudo como un idiota dentro de su cuarto en el segundo piso de su casa.

-No soy gordo, no soy gordo-dijo el robusto chico mientras se lavaba los dientes.

"Afuera de su casa"

Dos chicos estaban ahí, uno con una cámara directa a TV y el otro haciendo piruetas con una patineta.

-Ahora este chico hará un giro de 360º con mucha rapidez-dijo el camarógrafo.

-Es verdad, y será genial-opino el muchacho.

"Nuevamente en la casa de Owen"

-Tampoco soy gay, no gay-repetía sin parar hasta que se resbalo con uno de sus calcetines cayendo del tejado de su casa hacia un arbusto, para su mala suerte seguía desnudo y con dentífrico en su boca asimilando un animal gordo con rabia.

-Mira ese animal gordo con rabia-dijo el tipo con cámara.

-No es un animal, es el estupido del vecino-aclarando todo.

-Jajaja sonríe a la cámara amigo, pareces un imbecil con rabia-le dijeron los chicos mientras le apuntaban a la cámara transmitiendo en vivo.

-porqueeeeeeeeee-dijo el gordito con tristeza.

_**TOTAL AMERICAN PIE**_

(Puse esto porque al final de la primera escena de american pie lo cortan escribiendo AMERICAN PIE y tenia que hacer una parodia NO ME JUZGEN, les gusta esa frase para ponerla como mi frase personal?)

"Afuera de su escuela"

Se puede ver a Owen y a Trent hablando

-La verdad al desnudo, amigo-dijo Trent

-Pero me llamo Owen-le respondió

Trent se golpea con la mano en la frente.

-Eso es mala suerte porque al parecer toda la ciudad te vio-

-Si pero tal vez no los de la escuela-dijo Owen

-Hola perro-le dijeron otros chicos.

-Bueno al menos no lo subieron a Internet-volviendo a tener esperanzas de que casi nadie lo vio.

Luego mientras caminaban vieron en una notebook en youtube el video de Owen.

-Bueno al menos…-Trent le tapo la boca a Owen

-Esto es un desastre-dijo el niño de grandes dimensiones.

"Aparecen Geoff y Bridgette"

-Hola chicos-dicen Geoff y Bridgette.

-Lamento lo que te paso viejo-Dijo el fiestero.

-Sabes, seria mejor que no me lo recordaras jamás, de hecho mejor que nadie lo haga-Dijo Owen furioso.

"Aparece Duncan"

-Hola gordo con rabia-dijo Duncan.

-Mejor me voy-dijo Owen.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-Dijo Duncan.

-Lo arruinaste viejo-Dijo Trent.

-Como sea ¿vieron a Harold?-dijo Bridgette.

-Debe estar tratando de sacar su mocaccino el muy imbecil-dijo Duncan.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-dijo Geoff.

-Lo lamento soy culpable-dijo Duncan.

"Maquina de cafés con Harold"

-Maldita maquina-Dice Harold con furia al no poder sacar su mocaccino de la maquina hasta que por donde sale el mocaccino (Duncan lo torció) empieza a darle en su camisa hasta mojarla completamente.

-Duncannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-se pudo escuchar el grito de Harold hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-Uups-dijo Duncan.

-Tanto odias a Harold viejo?-pregunto Geoff

-No pero es divertido hacerle bromas-respondió.

-Bueno, hoy deben venir a mi maldita fiesta en mi maldita casa a pasar una maldita gran noche-dijo Duncan.

-Estas seguro porque siempre que haces fiestas te embriagas-dijo Trent.

-Esta bien no me moriré-termino su frase.

-Bueno nos vemos luego-Dijo Geoff.

-Dile a perro que traiga su endemoniado trasero a la fiesta-le dijo Duncan a Trent.

-Perfecto-dijo y todos se separaron menos Geoff y Bridgette.

Pero antes de la pequeña escena romántica paso Harold todo mojado (enserio todo).

-Pobre-dijo Bridgette.

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, quieres ir a la fiesta de Duncan?

-Pero esas fiestas están llenas de gente que se emborrachan e insultan a todos-aclaro Bridgette.

-Podemos sobrevivir a Duncan por que no a los demás? Dijo Geoff.

Bridgette se veía algo enojada.

-Estaba pensando en hacer "otras cosas" en la fiesta-dijo el chico.

-Sabes que quiero que el momento sea perfecto-dijo ella.

-Creo que lo que hay entre nosotros es perfecto-dijo Geoff.

-Gracias-dijo Bridgette.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse al ir caminando Geoff se cae en una alcantarilla.

-Vaya si que apesta esto-dijo Geoff.

-Que? El estar ahí o no poder besarnos?-dijo Bridgette.

-Ambas-dijo Geoff.

"En la maldita digo la fiesta de Duncan"

(En la fiesta aparecen por primera vez varios personajes)

Duncan pasa saludando a muchas personas.

Duncan:-Hola, Heather, no tienes que esperar porque aquí estoy, luego nos vemos-

Heather:-Pero que creído-

Duncan:-Cody-

Cody:-Ey-

Duncan: Que demonios haces aquí?

Cody se va a donde están Owen y Geoff.

Cody:-Hola chicos-

Owen y Geoff: -Hola Cody-.

Owen: por que estas aquí?

Cody:-Por que todos me dicen eso?

Geoff:-Viniste solo?-

Cody:-así es-.

Owen:-miren es Heather-.

Geoff:-ella nunca te habla, viejo-.

Owen:-hoy lo hará-.

Cody:-si, claro, oigan vi a una chica linda así que le dejare ver quien es codezmeister-.

Geoff:-como quieras, amigo-.

Cody:-me voy al destino, compañeros-.

"Aparece Bridgette"

Geoff:-hola Bridge-.

Bridgette:-hola Geoff-.

Owen:-santo cielo, chicos me miro, ella me miro-

Geoff:-ve a hablarle-.

Owen:-tienes razón eso hare-.

Geoff:-nos vemos luego-.

Owen:-no puedes dejarme sol…

Owen se dio cuenta que ya se habían ido.

Owen fue en cámara lenta hacia Heather pero cuando llego a donde estaba ella había cerveza caída y al frente un pastel (pueden imaginarse lo que paso?Se los contare)Owen cayo frente a Heather y frente a un pastel lo que básicamente le hizo sentir otra vergüenza publica.

"Aparece Duncan"

Duncan-jajaja-.

En otra habitación están Geoff y Bridgette besándose.

Geoff:-Bridge, creo que deberíamos dar el próximo paso-.

Bridge:-estas seguro?-.

Geoff:-si es la noche perfecta, fiesta perfecta, noche perfecta, pareja perfecta como lo querías-.

Y afuera se escuchan truenos.

Geoff:-tal vez-.

Bridgette:-podemos esperar-.Y siguieron besándose ,luego Bridgette tuvo que irse y Geoff se reunió con sus amigos.

"Harold va a la fiesta"

Duncan:-se arruino la fiesta-.

Harold:-la invitación era verdadera?-.

Duncan:-me sentí mal por lo que te hice-.

Harold:-en serio?-.

Duncan:-claro que no-.

Harold:-entonces me voy-.

Duncan:-quédate maldito y al diablo-.

Harold:-OK-.

Duncan:-imbecil-.

A las 4 de la mañana llega Trent.

-Ya se acabo la fiesta? esto encontró a todos dormidos y a los pocos minutos se durmió también.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Owen, Trent, Geoff y Harold se despertaron.

Hola amigos se dijeron todos.

-Alguien lo logro?-dijo Geoff.

todos.(refiriéndose a ya saben que)

Ahí aparece Cody con una chica.

-La pase muy bien-dijo la chica.

-Yo también-dijo Cody.

-Adió ambos.

"La chica se fue".

-Como lo lograste?-dijo Owen.

-Simple, era mi momento-dijo Cody.

-Ahora me retiro-dijo Cody.

-Vamos no podemos dejar esto así?-dijo Geoff.

-Miren, tengo una idea, pero no debe salir de aquí-dijo de nuevo.

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

-Todos debemos hacerlo antes de graduarnos-dijo Geoff.

-Genial-dijo Owen.

-Verdad-dijo Trent.

-Buena idea-dijo Harold.

-Es un hecho,y un pacto-dijo Geoff.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron todos.

**Les gusto? Perdón por todavía no hacer aparecer a Gwen pero les prometo que encontrare algún modo de introducirla en la historia en otro capitulo (talvez en el próximo) eso es todo por .**


	3. Que verguenza

**¡Que vergüenza!**

Hola he vuelto aunque nunca me fui **NO ME JUZGEN, **bien respecto al fic lamento la tardanza pero estaba muy concentrado en la escuela y si se dan cuenta siempre sera así o hasta las este capitulo hare aparecer a los personajes faltantes (Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler y Ezequiel) de algún modo aunque no se cual (díganme ustedes desde un review).Muy bien, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island no me pertenece (le pertenece a un genio).

Disclaimer 2: American Pie tampoco me pertenece (le pertenece a otro genio).

"Al día siguiente en la escuela"

Geoff: recuerden que debe ser dentro del tiempo debido, hasta la graduación.

Owen: solo tenemos 3 semanas.

Trent: claro que no.

Owen: en serio?

Trent: claro, tenemos solo 2 semanas.

Harold: no lo lograremos.

Geoff: vamos amigos, confianza.

Todos se quedan en silencio.*Grillos*

Geoff: si que son difíciles, luego lo hablamos, tengo que irme.

Después de que Geoff se va todos se dividen a sus respectivas casas.

**Continuara…**

**Es broma**

Al otro día en la escuela Trent iba caminando simplemente cuando se tropieza con "una chica gótica que llevaba alrededor de 100 libros en las manos

-Auchhh-dijo Gwen mientras se caían sus libros.

-Lo lamento-dijo Trent mientras la miraba cuando ella también se quedo mirándolo durante, no lo se, 10 minutos? bueno, al menos hasta que…

Chico desconocido:-hagan algo por ahí cuando se percataron de lo que ocurría.

Trent:-hola, soy Trent-.

Gwen:-Gwen-

Trent: un placer conocerte, Gwen-.

Gwen:-Sabes vamos a la misma clase-.

Trent: en serio?

Gwen:-si-.

**Flashback**

**Primera presentación**

En el pasillo de la escuela Trent pasa con Owen festejando una victoria de un juego en educación física.

Owen: si, amigo somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

Trent: exacto, eso es.

Dicho esto Gwen estaba tratando de saludar a Trent pero Owen paso corriendo con tanta rapidez que golpeo a Gwen dejándola inconsciente.

**Segunda presentación**

En la biblioteca Trent estaba buscando un libro (que lógico) cuando Gwen trato de saludarlo Owen entra corriendo para decirle a Trent que su director se compro un Porsche Carrera GT (me encanta ese auto) y cayo un librero sobre Gwen dejándola inconsciente.

**Tercera presentación**

En las escaleras Trent iba a clase y cuando Gwen trato de saludarlo Owen vio que alguien llevaba un enorme pastel y provoco un accidente en el que no hubo heridos, solo muertos (bromeo).

**Fin de flashback**

Después de escuchar esto Trent solo pudo decir:

-Si que tienes mala suerte-.

Gwen:-Lo se-.

Trent:-Bueno, Gwen ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de tu presencia?

Gwen:-No lo se, me siento detrás de ti-.

Trent:-Oye harás algo el Jueves?

Gwen:-¿Por qué de repente te importo tanto?-.

Trent:-Siempre es bueno tener nuevas amistades y me pareces interesante-.

Gwen:-Apenas nos conocemos 5 minutos-.

Chico desconocido: en realidad estuvieron 10 minutos mirándose como idiotas así que deberían ser 15 minutos-.

Gwen:-Lárgate-.

Chico desconocido:-Lo lamento-.

Gwen:-Trent, fue un gusto conocerte y creo que luego hablamos-.

Trent:-Adiós Gwen-.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron.

En otro lado de la escuela Owen estaba en su casillero y empezó a hablar con dos amigos: Tyler y Ezequiel.

Owen:-Hola chicos-.

Tyler:-Hola Owen-.

Ezequiel:-Hola Owen-.

Owen:-Ustedes fueron a la fiesta de Duncan?-.

Duncan:-Escucho cuando hablan de mi malditos, sépanlo si me insultan les rompo la cara-. 

Owen:-¿Como supiste que hablábamos de ti?

Duncan:-Tengo un radar implantado en los pantalones-.

Owen:-En que parte?-.

Duncan:-No soy bueno para dar detalles, (escucha que unas chicas hablan de el) bueno, debo irme.

Los chicos se quedan pensando.

Tyler:-Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, si fuimos a la fiesta de…

Owen:-Recuerda que nos escucha-.

Tyler:-Fuimos a su fiesta-.

Owen:-Donde estaban? No los vi-.

Ezequiel:-Viendo una foto de la mama de…su mama-.

Tyler: Amigo, ella es hermosa.

Ezequiel:-siiiii-.

Owen:-No lo creo-.

Ezequiel:-Créelo, ¿Cómo ella tuvo de hijo al maldito de Duncan?

Owen y Tyler:-Oh, no-.

Ezequiel:-¿Qué?-.

Duncan:-Vamos afuera Ezequiel-.

Ezequiel:-Claro-.

Se escuchan golpes afuera del establecimiento.

Owen:-Creo que Heather quedo en el olvido-.

Tyler:-En serio te gusta ella?-.

Owen:-Claro que no, es por otra razón-.

Tyler:-Que razón?-.

Owen:-Cosa de hombres-.

Tyler:-Yo soy hombre-.

Owen:-Cosa de amigos-.

Tyler:-Yo soy tu amigo-.

Owen:-Cosa de…cuatro amigos-.

Tyler:-Yo soy uno de tus cuatro amigos-.

Owen:-No lo entenderías-.

Tyler:-Esta bien-.

**Como sabrán Owen no sabe mantener secretos así que paso lo siguiente:**

Owen:-Muy bien, te lo diré: Como soy uno de los únicos vírgenes en la escuela, tengo que tirarme a Heather para terminar con esto de una vez por todas-.

Tyler:-Eres virgen?-.

Owen:-si-.

Tyler:-Ajajá, que perdedor,este chico es a todos lo sucedido-.

Owen:-Pudiste mantener el secreto, ahora si dejaste a Heather en el olvido-.

Tyler:-Para que me lo dijiste si no querías que se lo dijera a alguien?-.

Owen se va corriendo hasta un árbol no muy lejano y escucho una voz nueva:

Izzy:-Estas bien?-.

Owen:-Quien eres tu?-.

Izzy:-Soy Izzy, soy nueva aquí y, no lo se, me gusta estar en los árboles, me recuerda al campamento de bandas-.

Owen:-Al que?-.

Izzy:-Campamento de bandas, es un campamento en el que te enseñan a tocar instrumentos, hacen juegos muy divertidos, etc.Y como te llamas?-.

Owen:-Soy Owen-.

Izzy: Bueno, Owen, por que estas deprimido?-.

Owen:-Un incidente pequeño-.

Izzy:-Los incidentes me recuerdan al campamento, una vez, en el campamento de bandas, un chico provoco un incendio y luego empezó a quemarse así que otro chico trajo agua pero en realidad era gasolina por lo que no se nos ocurría nada entonces pensé en soplarlo con una trompeta, sorprendentemente, logre apagar el fuego pero toda mi ropa se quemo y todos se burlaron-.

Owen:-Y no te hizo sentir mal?-.

Izzy:-Claro que no después de todo nunca hay nadie que vaya más de dos veces al campamento así que nadie me lo recordó-.

Owen:-Eso me subió el autoestima-.

Izzy:-luego nos vemos Owen-.

Owen:-Adiós Izzy-.

En otro lado de la escuela (que grande escuela) Bridgette se encuentra con Lindsay:

Lindsay:-Hola Bridgette-.

Bridgette:-Hola Lindsay-.

Lindsay:-Como esta todo con Geoff?-.

Bridgette:-Tan obvia soy?-.

Lindsay:-Claro-.

Bridgette:-Bueno, el me pidió que "hiciéramos" algo-.

Lindsay:-Y cual es el problema de eso?-.

Bridgette:-Creo que no estoy lista-.

Lindsay:-Por que no? estas lista eres una mujer-.

Bridgette:-Es que no lo se estoy muy confundida-.

Lindsay:-eso le puede pasar a cualquiera hasta a mi pero eso ocurrió antes para mi digo es tu primera vez será algo difícil para ti pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-.

Bridgette:-Gracias Lindsay, eres una gran amiga-.

Lindsay:-Siempre estoy para se despidieron y se fueron.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo comentarios solo que ya agregue los personajes faltantes excepto a Leshawna pero su aparición será quedo largo no? bueno yo me despido chicos hasta que suba un nuevo capitulo BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	4. Conocer

**Conocer**

Holaaaaaa! Chicos vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que ya conocen, saben tengo que decir algo ¡LES MENTI! Voy a meter a Courtney ahora porque en sus reviews me dijeron que querían que ella estuviera así que tuve que pensar como meterla en la historia y en este capitulo voy a dejarla entrar, ustedes me dicen después que piensan de esto , y en este capitulo hago referencia a una película llamada"Superhero Movie" ¿Listos para la avalancha?

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island no me pertenece

Disclaimer 2: American Pie no me pertenece tampoco

Disclaimer 3: Superhero Movie no me pertenenece

Los chicos se reúnen de nuevo en la casa de Geoff.

Geoff:-Chicos ¿Por qué siempre nos reunimos en mi casa?-.

Trent:-Por que la casa de Harold es horrible-.

Harold:-Oye!-.

Todos miran a Harold con cara de en serio.

Harold:-Esta bien-.

Trent:-La casa de Owen es demasiado grande, podemos perdernos-.

Owen:-¿En serio?-.

Trent:-Si, en serio-.

Trent:-Y mi casa es muy…bueno nos reunimos en tu casa y listo!-.

Geoff:-Recuerden, solo queda 1 semana y 4 días-.

Harold:-¿Encontraron a alguien especial?-.

Owen:-No lo se-.

Trent:-Yo tampoco, Geoff, ¿Cómo te va con Bridgette?-.

Geoff:-No lo se Trent, al parecer me quiere mucho-.

Trent:-Pero tu ¿La quieres?-.

Geoff:-Quiero decírselo pero fuera de las palabras-.

Trent:-Tu Harold no encontraste a nadie especial?-.

Harold:-Será difícil encontrar a alguien-.

Geoff:-Pues tendrán que encontrar un plan porque los días pasan volando

Owen:-Debo irme, antes de que me pase alguna desgracia-.

Trent:-Es verdad, últimamente te ha pasado mucho-.

Owen:-Gracias, pero en serio debo irme-.

Trent:-Yo también-.

Harold:-Y aunque no lo crean, yo también-.

Geoff:-Yo también-.

Trent:-Pero tu vives aquí-.

Geoff:-Cierto, ya váyanse-.

Entonces los tres chicos se fueron de la casa de Geoff.

Al otro día encontramos a Duncan en la escuela (por suerte).

Duncan:-Hola Geoff-.

Geoff:-Oh, hola Duncan-.

Duncan:-No viste a Harold?-.

Geoff:-No, ¿Por que?-.

Duncan:-Quería golpearlo-.

Entonces ocurrió algo que cambiara la vida de Duncan: aparecio la chica de sus sueños, Courtney.

Duncan:-Quien es ella?-.

Geoff:-Es Courtney, esta en mi clase de matematicas-.

Duncan:-Voy a hablarle-.

Geoff:-No tienes chances con ella-.

Duncan:-Por que?-.

Geoff:-No le gustan los chicos como tu-.

Duncan:-Y como soy yo?-.

Geoff:-Ya sabes, rebelde-.

Duncan:-Oh, entonces voy a "cambiar"-.

Geoff:-Por que resaltas cambiar?-.

Duncan:-Debo cambiar un poco mi ropa, te veo luego idiota-.

Ahora pasemos a otro lado, encontramos a Gwen en una playa solitaria a media noche hasta que aparece un chico (Trent).

Trent:-Hola-.

Gwen:-Hola Trent-.

Trent:-Que haces a esta hora aquí?-.

Gwen:-Bueno, tuve una pelea con mi mejor amiga-.

Trent:-En serio?, cuéntame-.

Gwen:-Es algo raro que prometí no contarle a nadie-.

Trent:-Oh, bueno, vi una película llamada "Superhero Movie" en la que el tío del protagonista le dice a el "la pubertad es una época difícil en la vida de un joven"-.

Gwen:-Guau, esa frase dice mucho-.

Trent:-Eso creí cuando la escuché, Owen es ejemplo del sufrimiento-.

Gwen:-En serio?-.

Trent:-Si, el pasa por al menos una desgracia al día, su vida es muy complicada pero siempre sale adelante-.

Gwen:-Creo que también puedo intentarlo-.

Trent:-Perfecto-.

Los dos miran el hermoso lugar, es decir, a quien no le gusta una noche en la que las estrellas brillan mucho y la luna también?

Gwen:-Por que viniste aquí?-.

Trent:-Este lugar me recuerda el primer día en que me enamore y además siempre me ayuda cuando no entiendo algo-.

Gwen:-Pues, es un hermoso lugar-.

Trent:-Gracias-.

Gwen:-Debo irme, pero gracias Trent-.

Trent:-Para eso son los amigos-.

Gwen:-Adiós-.

Trent:-Adiós Gwen-.

Gwen se aleja y nosotros pasamos a otro día en la escuela donde encontramos a Owen con Geoff.

Geoff:-Hola, Owen-.

Owen:-Hola Geoff-.

Geoff:-Por que tan buen humor?-.

Owen:-Siento que hoy no me ocurrirá nada malo-.

Geoff:-Eso es posible?-.

Owen:-Jajaja (con sarcasmo si no se dieron cuenta)-.

Geoff:-Oye, ya conociste a alguien especial?-.

Owen:-No lo se todavía-.

Geoff:-Pues mejor te apuras porque no hay mujer que se pueda cautivar en un día-.

Owen:-Y Harold?-.

Geoff:-No creo que encuentre a nadie-.

Harold:-Oigan, estoy detrás de ustedes-.

Owen y Geoff:-Lo sabemos-.

Cody:-Hola chicos-.

Owen:-Hola Cody-.

Cody:-No lo lograron todavía?-.

Owen:-Como lo hiciste?-.

Cody:-Simplemente no permití que siguiera estando así, espero que lo logren-.

Owen:-En serio?-.

Cody:-Si, pero dudo que lo logren-.

Cody se va.

Geoff:-Tenemos que lograr terminar esto-.

Owen:-Como?-.

Geoff:-No lo se pero debo ir con Bridgette-.

Harold:-Y yo tengo un plan-.

Geoff y Harold se van.

Owen:-Y yo… ehm… conseguiré a alguien-.

Owen también se va.

Geoff va a hablar con Bridgette.

Geoff:-Hola Bridgette-.

Bridgette:-Hola cariño-.

Geoff:-Oye, debemos hablar-.

Bridgette:-Sobre que?-.

Geoff:-Sobre nosotros y el siguiente paso-.

Bridgette:-Ya sabes que pienso-.

Geoff:-Si, pero podemos intentarlo-.

Bridgette:-Tu que piensas?-.

Geoff:-Un día, el baile-.

Bridgette:-Que dices?-.

Geoff:-Todo es perfecto, el lugar, el momento, el lugar-.

Bridgette:-Tienes razón-.

Geoff:-Lo se, que opinas?-.

Bridgette:-Podemos probar-.

Geoff:-Claro, te veo luego-.

Geoff se va.

Ahora Owen va debajo del mismo árbol del otro capitulo esperando resultados-.

Izzy:-Hola Owen-.

Owen:-Hola Izzy-.

Izzy:-Como supiste que estaba aquí?-.

Owen ve una nota que dice "árbol de Izzy".

Owen:-Intuición-.

Izzy:-Como estas?Te ocurrió otra desgracia?Viniste a consultarme?-.

Owen:-Creo que estoy bien, si?-.

Izzy:-Ok-.

Owen:-Y tu como estas?-.

Izzy:-Solo subía hasta la punta de mi árbol pero me caí como 12 veces-.

Owen:-Recuerda, el trece es de mala suerte-.

Izzy:-Tienes razón-.

Owen:-Oye, en que clase estas?-.

Izzy:-Sinceramente, en ninguna-.

Owen:-Por que?-.

Izzy:-Queme un lugar grande en la escuela-.

Owen:-Entonces te expulsaron?-.

Izzy:-Si, pero sigo viniendo a mi árbol-.

Owen:-Siempre estarás en el árbol?-.

Izzy:-No, solo de Lunes a Viernes de 12:00 a 15:30-.

Owen:-Oh, genial-.

Izzy:-Debo irme, tengo un rival por el árbol-.

Owen:-Ok, adiós-.

Izzy:-Adiós-.

Owen se va.

**Bueno, no di mucha interacción entre Duncan y Courtney(En realidad nada)pero les prometo que les daré mas en el próximo capitulo, no me inspire mucho para el capitulo pero tenia que terminar el reviews.**


End file.
